Fantastic Four Vol 1 600
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Gabriele Dell'otto | CoverArtist2 = Joe Quesada | CoevrArtist3 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist4 = Laura Martin | CoverArtist5 = John Romita, Jr. | CoverArtist6 = Klaus Janson | CoverArtist7 = Dean White | CoverArtist8 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist9 = Peter Steigerwald | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Rick Magyar | Inker1_2 = Steve Epting | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = VC'S Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = John Denning | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Forever | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** Villains: * ** ** Accusers ** * alternate Reeds * Cult of the Negative Zone ** Anti-Priest * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** * ** * * * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Kree dreadnoughts | Writer2_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler2_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Inker2_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = VC'S Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = John Denning | Editor2_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle2 = Whatever Happened to Johnny Storm? | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** Villains: * ** ** Tok'r the Terrible * Anti-Priest * alternate Reed Richards Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * * ** Arena ** Prison Items: * * * Eldrac (Interdimensional Door) * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler3_1 = Ming Doyle | Inker3_1 = Ming Doyle | Colourist3_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer3_1 = VC'S Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = John Denning | Editor3_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle3 = Black Queen | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler4_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker4_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Colourist4_1 = Javier Tartaglia | Letterer4_1 = VC'S Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = John Denning | Editor4_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor4_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle4 = The Arc | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * The Arc * Galactus Seed * Vehicles: * FF's ship | Writer5_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Inker5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Colourist5_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Editor5_1 = John Denning | Editor5_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle5 = Remember | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Franklin's future version * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * Dr. Doom (Harvey Elder) * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "FOREVER" Part One THIS IS IT! The 50th anniversary issue of the Fantastic Four! This month we begin the 5-part conclusion to the story that began over 30 issues ago. Joins us for the epic celebration of Marvel's First Family with 96 pages of all-new content written by Jonathan Hickman with art by Steve Epting, Carmine Di Giandomenico, Leinil Yu and Farel Dalrymple. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}